1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a switch for the control of weapon mounted electronic assemblies, a weapon having such a control switch and a method for using a weapon and more particularly, to a switch which allows various types of dissimilar electronic assemblies which are operatively attached to and/or mounted upon a weapon to be selectively operated in an efficient and highly desired manner, effective to increase user safety and reduce the likelihood of inadvertent or unintentional injury or death.
2. Background of the Invention
A weapon, such as and without limitation a firearm, may include one or more electronic assemblies, such as a visible energy generating assembly, such as a light. Particularly, these visible energy generating assemblies are generally deployed upon the weapon (e.g., either as “originally provided equipment” or as an aftermarket or “add-on” accessory) in order to allow the user of the weapon to accurately view a person of interest (e.g., be able to identify if a real threat exists). Of course, such visible energy generating assemblies are particularly useful in dark environments in which a threat may not be readily and visually perceived.
While such weapon-mounted visible energy generating assemblies do selectively provide needed light or visible energy, such assemblies suffer from many drawbacks. By way of example and without limitation, these assemblies all require that the weapon user take some “positive action” in order to “switch on” or allow the visible energy emitting assembly to become selectively activated (i.e., the term “activated”, in this context, means a state in which the assembly selectively generates visible energy). Such positive action typically manifests itself in the required movement of a switch (such as a rocker switch or shuttle switch or a tape type switch) which causes electrical energy to be communicated to the visible energy emitting assembly, effective to allow the assembly to generate visible energy or to become “activated”. Thus, these prior visible energy generating assemblies are normally “deactivated”.
The required “positive action” undesirably adds a level of complexity to one who knowingly already faces a dangerous situation. That is, whether used by a soldier, police officer, or a citizen these visible energy emission assemblies are used when a perceived threat is present or potentially present. In the context of the existence of a very real threat, even professionally trained and well-practiced weapon users are hard pressed to skillfully employ the weapon. It is well documented that in such stressful situations, fine motor skills, such as those required to operate a weapon, rapidly deteriorate. Thus, requiring further action on the part of these individuals to energize or actually activate the visible light emission assembly further increases the already complex actions of properly operating the weapon and such additional complexity occurs at a time in which fine motor skills are deteriorating.
Further, since the consequences of failing to properly allow visible energy to be emitted from the visible light emission assembly are oftentimes deadly (e.g., the threat has not been identified in sufficient time to engage it), such increased complexity is very undesirable and actually increases the probability of death or injury to the weapon user or to an innocent or “non-threat” who is not correctly identified, by the weapon user, as a non-threat because of the decision of the weapon user to “shoot first and activate the visible energy emission device later”.
Thus, the existing requirement of the weapon user to provide positive motion or action to activate a normally de-energized energy emitting assembly (e.g., one which is normally in the “off” or non-energy emitting state) is undesirable and this undesirability is a common attribute to each of the existing switch assemblies which are currently utilized.
Additionally, many rocker switch implementations have an additional drawback in that they require constant force or pressure in order to allow desired energy to be emitted (i.e., requiring a constant amount of positive action) or require complex movement that requires a user to select one of three states (i.e., the respective states of constant “on”, momentary “on” or “off”), each of which is represented by a respectively unique position of the multi-position switch. Such complex operation, as described above, is undesirable and increases the likelihood of death or injury.
Further, the tape type switches generally suffer from additional drawbacks in that they typically comprise a flexible wire conduit which attaches to the body or switch housing of the energy emitting assembly and extend along the underside of a trigger guard of the weapon or firearm until it meets the intersection of the rear of the trigger guard and the top forward portion of the grip of the weapon or firearm (i.e., a front strap). A portion of the flexible wire conduit normally extends down the front strap and terminates in a membrane switch that is located on the front strap.
The placement of the membrane switch on the front strap requires that, in order to allow the weapon, such as a pistol, to be drawn from a holster without activating the energy emission assembly, it must be done only with the two smallest and weakest fingers of the user. This attribute not only compromises the weapon draw but also undesirably impacts the ability to assume a proper grip on the weapon which is critical to shooting accuracy. Further, the membrane switch is immediately adjacent (i.e., the membrane switch is separated from the trigger by about one-quarter of an inch) to the trigger and is operated in the same manner as the trigger (i.e., by a squeezing motion). Thus, it is quite possible that one may accidentally squeeze the trigger (e.g., causing the firing of one or more bullets) when it was intended that only the membrane switch was to be squeezed in order to just to allow visible energy to be emitted. Thus, inadvertent death or injury of an individual may result.
Lastly, the tape type switch implementation is un-aesthetically pleasing and is not fully attached to the weapon, making it prone to “snagging” or damage. Yet further, the pressure switch embodiment provides a dimensional change in the grip area of the weapon and in those situations in which the pressure switch is used only as an “as needed” basis (i.e., attached to the weapon as needed), a user will encounter two distinct grips which add yet further complexity to the overall operation of the weapon and makes it difficult for a user to obtain a “consistent” grip on the weapon.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages and drawbacks of prior and currently utilized weapon switches in a new and novel manner.